Sweet Serial Killer
by TheWhorr0r
Summary: AU: Elizabeth has been put down by her family her whole life and she's sick of it. Lizzy goes on a killing spree, killing her supposed "loved ones," as well as her fiancee. Enjoying the thrill and rush she continues her actions, soon becoming one of the most wanted female serial killer's. {The beginning sucks, but it will probably get better.}


_'You're a disgrace to the family name...'_

_'The only thing you have going for you is your looks...'_

Elizabeth's knuckles turned starch white as she sat in her car gripping the handle of the steering wheel. Bringing her hand up to her head, Lizzy began to hit her temple repeatedly with palm of her hand. "Stop it, stop it, stop it," she repeated like a mad man as the many insult's that her parent's and older brother told her over the years echo'd in her head. Their voices echo'd and raced through her mind reminding her of how useless, stupid and unwanted she truly was.

_'Why can't you be successful like your brother?'_

_'You'll never get any where in life, you should try to be more like your brother...'_

"**QUIT IT**" She screeched bringing her hand back down, slamming it onto the steering wheel before bring her head down with it as well. Sobs racked her tiny, frail body as the offending words kept racing threw her mind. It seemed no matter what she did it was never good enough, it was always about her brother. She was always compared to him, why couldn't they just realize she's nothing like him and never will be.

"I h-hate them s-so much," Lizzy sobbed out gasping for air. She just wanted them gone and out of her life, that way she would never have to hear their horrid words ever again. Not to mention, she would give anything to kick her older brother off that pedestal of his. "T-they're going to pay for h-hurting me," she muttered as she raised her head from the steering wheel. Sniffling, she wiped the remaining tears from her eyes and cheeks. Twisting the key's in the ignition, she started up the car taking it out of park, twisting around in her seat she looked behind her to make sure it was all clear before backing out the drive way.

It was three o'clock in the morning when she pulled up to her parent's house. Putting the car back in park, she reached over to the glove box pulling on the handle. Taking out a switchblade, which she kept in case she ran into trouble, Elizabeth wrapped her fingers around the cold metal handle before snatching the blade out it's hiding place and getting out of her car.

A violent chill was sent down Lizzy's spine as the icy December air nipped at her exposed skin. Ignoring the chill of the night, she quietly closed her car door before heading towards her parent's house. Elizabeth took a deep breath trying to calm herself as her hands shook, with anticipation or nerves, she couldn't tell which. Upon reaching the front door, she took out the key to her parents house, she knew this key would come in handy one day. Elizabeth's shaking hands grasped the ice cold door knob as she stuck the key into the lock. Twisting the key to the left, then back right, she slowly twisted the knob. Lizzy opened the door as quietly as possible making sure not to make a single sound as she made her way towards the grand stair case.

She silently praised herself as she successfully made her way up the stair's and to her parent's bedroom without waking anyone up. The house held an eerie silence to it, just like it always did at nighttime. Unlike the day, when it was filled with endless, idle chatter. But, right now it was quiet, the only thing that could be heard was Elizabeth's shuffling feet as she made her way across the room. Laughter started bubbling in the back of Lizzy's throat Laughter started bubbling in the back of Lizzy's throat as she imagined them squirming underneath her begging for their lives, as the slowly choked on their own blood, all the life slowly fading from their eye's. What a glorious sight that would be, but sadly she had to make their death's quick. Biting her fist, she tried to calm herself so she didn't wake her parent's. Biting her fist, she tried to calm herself so she didn't wake her parent's.

Elizabeth didn't want to make this anymore trouble some than it already was. Bringing the switchblade up so it was eye level, she popped the blade out of it's place. Lizzy watched as the moon shined onto the metal blade, walking towards her mother's side of the bed a smile full of malice crossed her faced. Grabbing a hand full of her blonde hair, jerking her head forward. Elizabeth watched as her mother's eye's shot open with surprise, but before she could get a good look at her attacker or even a single word out Elizabeth brought the cold metal down to that the point was poking at he side of her neck, near the ear. Her smile got even wider as she suddenly dug the knife into the side of her throat before dragging the knife from ear to ear. Slashing through her trachea, veins and arteries.

Elizabeth quickly pulled the blade out of her mothers throat, she watched silently with satisfaction and wonder as blood spray out of the wound for a good five seconds before it calmed down and started to just ooze out slowly. Lizzy watched her mother's body twitch and convulse slightly as she choked on her blood, slowly but surely suffocating her. But, it was suddenly cut short when she heard her father stir from the sudden commotion. As his eye's shot open Elizabeth did the same thing to her father as she did her mother.

Snatching the blade of his throat, she popped it back into place. Elizabeth noticed the blood on the floor around the bed side and on her heels, so quickly she slipping one heel off before hopping on one foot to the side of the carpet which held no blood, balancing herself on that one foot, she slipped off the other heel before placing that foot on the ground as well. Lizzy placed her blade into her heels before holding them to her chest and walking out leaving the dying bodies of her parents behind.

Once again laughter started to boil up into her core, this time not holding back. She howled in laughter as she walked out of the mansion into the dead of night.


End file.
